Goodbye
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Told by Yuna herself, after two long years of waiting, she was about to make her bravest and toughest decision to erase Tidus completely from her memory, but the question is, can she succeed?


Goodbye

**Introduction: **This is a mere story of mine, a continuation from the ending of Final Fantasy X, told by Yuna herself as she make her bravest and toughest decision — to erase Tidus completely from her memory, but the question is, can she succeed? Inspired by the song, Sky Theme, I watched the movie for about a year already so please forgive me if I did a slight mistake in recollecting Yuna's memory of Tidus. I'm also portraying Yuna a pretty quiet person. So, please read and review.

_Listen to my story._

_This may be our last chance…___

I found myself wandering back to the same exact spot, which had held many precious memories of the dim and distant past. The sights and smells from the cliff were ineffable; yet it was not completely idyllic. The roar of the waves sounded different as the whisper of the wind held no emotion. I stood by the pier; my eyes fell on the calm sea and I could feel I was absorbed, ever so slowly, into the endless void of blueness. 

And the traces of yesteryears slipped in helplessly. I was fighting a losing battle.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You miss your homeland, didn't you?"

I snapped immediately from my daydreams and found myself staring into a deep blue pair of wonders, glowered with mush joviality with each smile carved on those lovely lips. I smiled a little; or perhaps a little more than that, I couldn't remember well, consider it a normal respond from a not-so-normal me.

"How about you?" I asked casually and averted my gaze instantly when he raised an eyebrow. Did he realize that?

"Hey, that's not fair! I ask you first! Manners, my dear, manners!"

I shook my head and inclined slightly just to check on his sudden-burst of reaction. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

He collapsed onto the spot next to me after doing some slight thinking and dipped his legs into the briny water. He seemed awful silent for a minute and when I took a better look at him, he was actually thinking _hard_; his arms folded; his head bowed low and his eyes were closed. Now, _that_ was unusual. It's not everyday you come across a serious Tidus. And it's not everyday Tidus did not rebut every word you said. I decided to poke him slightly on his head, just to make sure he wasn't dead. And _that_ was a very bad idea indeed.

With just a mere push, he fell into water; head first, then the rest of him. I should have known. Tidus was never a thinker. He just didn't have the brain for it. I chuckled slightly at the very thought of it, only to realize that a full minute had passed yet he was not afloat and there was not a sign of him. Good heavens, was he really—_dead_?

My heart took her huge leap and the next thing I know, I was shouting for him at the top of my lungs. The thought of his demise shuddered my soul and resulted trepidation, which sent chills down my spine.

Just when I was about to run back to get assistance from my fellow friends, I felt a grip on my ankle and another chilly touch on my right before been pulled down by some unknown force into the intensely freezing water. I caught my breath just in time as tons of seawater met my face. 

That's it, you gonna meet your doom today. Nobody trick me and get away with it. Exactly _nobody_…

The first thought that came to my mind was –

'Take this!"

I splashed a handful of salty water to the distinct figure a few inches in front of me once I resurfaced. He was caught in surprise by my sudden outburst but soon understood my actions and joined in as he took a defensive position. Now, that was fast, I smirked. Let the fun _begin_…

Soon, we were engaged in a sort game of 'Watersport' – a phrase conjured up by the not-to-smart Tidus. You may considered it as a sport as it did involved physical efforts of beating one another up with massive milliliters of water but then again, we were just practically kicking and elbowing the water like some three-year-old kids. But even three-year-old kids would have been more civilized. I guess we were the _untamed._

*~*~*~*~*~*

I was awakened by the harsh reality of the constant growling of the wind. How disturbing. Yet I felt a certain gratitude to it. What would have happen if I wasn't pull out from the swirling vortex? Would I fall deeper into irremediable past? 

Again— my mind recollected past events; something I had tried to avoid thinking, yet I was already walking down the memory lane…

*~*~*~*~*~*

"How's Saturn?"

I spun around. Somehow, he always managed to catch me in surprise. 

"Still bidding it's time."

He furrowed his brow lethargically. "Geez, I never know you have _it_ in you."

"Have _what_?"

"Humor."

A muffled laugh escaped my mouth. "There are more to it than meets the eye. You just haven't know me good enough."

He simply shrugged and leaned back onto the carpeted grass. Series of gentle breeze swept by our way as we lapsed into silence, enjoying each other company. It was a glorious day and the weather was too perfect to be true. The world was abnormally peaceful that day. Little fluffy clouds scudded across the navy sky as birds sang their hymn of fayth. 

When all seemed peaceful enough, his voice broke the eternal silence. I frowned. "Will you settle for the next best thing, if I were to bring you there, right now?"

"…?"

Once again I found myself leaning against the pier. Beyond the horizon, the slightly churning ocean stretched out itself in an endless void. 

"Nice view, right?" He began.

I feigned a smile. Actually I was too exhausted to even move a muscle but I had willingly let him lead me to this place. "Yeah. I like it."

"Glad you did." 

And we went quiet again. 

For a moment, silence was unbearable and that was when he decided to break the ice. "I know it's wrong to feel this way but…I don't like what you just did back there."

I tilted my head and shot him a questioning look. What did he meant exactly?

"My heart ache somehow when I watched you from faraway. It was horrifying. The moment I saw you doing that, my inside seemed to lurch and I felt like screaming for you to stop. But I know it's your destiny and I don't have the right to contradict the path you have taken. I – just wish there wouldn't be a next time…ever _again_."

His words left me in deeper confusion. I held my gaze upon his fallen figure. I don't understand, no, not even a bit – not even at all. I scrutinized his every movement. Just this once, he was acting out of contrary. He wasn't the type to hide his feeling or to speak in riddles. 

And then I heard him humming. A so-familiar song. 

Realization finally hit me; he knew the hymn of fayth. How – how did he know that? My mind silently inquired.

We spoke no more after that. In the moment of stillness, I began to understand him a little and the words he muttered just now. He was referring to the sending. It must have been an awful sight to watch – me dancing for the departed souls. 

And all those rumors about him been brainwashed by Sin's toxin was faked. He did came from Zanarkand, for I remembered Jecht once sang to me that very same song ten years ago. He must've been very lonely and frightened when he first arrived in this foreign world. I felt a certain sympathy to him and that was when I made up my mind. I wanted him as a guardian – no, something more than that. I just want him by my side, _all_ the time.

I must have looked very foolish by then for I was staring at him and smiling discreetly to myself. 

"What?" He pouted. "Something wrong with my face?"

A rich flow of laughter escaped my mouth. So surreal, that I didn't dare to mock. "Nothing." My eyes darted away. "Nothing at all."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I dropped the white rose over the side of the cliff and watched it struggling to stay afloat but after awhile, its puny figure was lost from sight as the raging waves have swallowed it completely.

_Goodbye…_it seemed to whisper.

I silently agreed. Long have I grieved for his demise and it's high time to put the past behind me and live the present while I can. I have certainly waited long enough; more than two years already. 

But it was the little things that hurt me most – the fact that I could not wake up every morning, expecting to see his handsome face, the fact that I could not help but to reminisce the past when I was watching a blitzball match or the fact that I could not relate every song when I hear them.

A love was lost, but my journey goes on.

I just hope that there would be time when I had the courage to look back on my tears and laugh for being such a foolish being. For the meantime, all I got is now.

I cast my vision over the coastline. It was time to let go, I concluded, thus retracted my steps back to the village where my new life awaits me and the past shall be forgotten. But before I turned to leave, I whispered to myself—

_Good – bye…_

_This is my how my story ends – the beginning of a new beginning_

_And the end of an end._

As I was writing these fic, I was listening to the Lunar Silver Story: Boat Song. It somehow seemed connected. This is my first and may be the last FFX fic I'll ever write. Sorry if you don't understand this somehow, and also for my horrible grammer. I just don't have enough time to recheck. Drop me a line after this, by clicking the particular small button – just down there at the extreme corner…Thank You.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl 


End file.
